His Kitten Butler
by thefirecrest
Summary: Sebastian is captured by a perverted shinigami, now Grell will stop at nothing to have a wonderful night in the bedroom with his beloved demon... Who is wearing cat ears? One-shot, smut- yaoi, harcore, etc... Don't like, don't read. Grell x Sebastian Enjoy! ;


This is my first smut…. Please don't look at me that way. And if you are my friend on ff, I beg of you. Please do not read this…. I shall be so embarrassed! . Nahh! Oh yeah, there is hardcore yaoi in here. Don't like, don't read. Thanks!

* * *

"Awe~! Sebby, you look so cute!"

Sebastian growled deeply at the red haired shinigami, currently gushing at his prize. After a series of crazy and unexplainable events, our dark haired demon was lured to a mansion (it was stolen by some poor sod whom the reaper killed) of Grell's choosing, where poor little Ceil was tied up and awaiting rescue from his dark knight. Sadly though, things did not go as planned. Instead of saving our damsel in distress, Grell managed to capture the butler somehow whom was now tied to a bed (red silk of course) with demonic chains of punishment, purchased from none other then the Undertaker.

After claiming his prize, the shinigami had the snotty little brat –as he puts it- Ceil thrown out so he wouldn't disturb the lovely couple. Sadly for the head of Phantomhive, it was pouring and it would be hours before the first rays of daylight would shine over the horizon.

"Let me go!" Sebastian snarled at the crimson haired reaper.

"But then how will we have any fun if you leave Bassy?" Grell pouted and crossed his arms, "But don't worry. I'll make you feel _real _good." A shark grin spread over the shinigami's face as he said this, the Phantomhive butler visibly swallowed as a chill passed over him.

"Just hold on a second darling~!" Grell purred as he rummaged through a bag, "I have a present for you!"

Suddenly, with a yell of victory the shinigami pulled out a pair of cat ears. Sebastian's eye twitch as he began to struggle with his bonds, it didn't help though because these demonic chains of punishment are immune to demons and anything supernatural… It wasn't like any regular mortal could breakout of the heavy metal links.

Grell crawled on top of Sebastian, a leering smile plastered on his feminine face as he placed the cat ears over the poor butler. He pulled back to examine his work, the demon was struggling, attempting to get his hands out of their binds so he could get the repressive cat ears off of his head. Sebastian was flustered and blushing madly, glaring up at the shinigami with as much hatred as he could muster. The sight made Grell coo loudly, it was simply too adorable.

"You know Sebby…" He said, "Though you make one sexy butler… I can't help but wonder what you would look like as a… hehe… A maid perhaps?"

Sebastian's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare."

"Of course I'm usually the women, but you are just too cute to resist Bassy! It really is all your fault you know." The reaper tapped his tempo, "But I suppose you're right. We'll save the maid thing for another day… We'll just have to settle for Cat Sebby today."

Sebastian gasped in surprise when his crotch was suddenly grabbed, Grell rubbed between his captive's thighs, savoring the strong muscles flexing under his finders. A shiver of pleasure ran up the reaper's back as he moaned out, "Oh Bassy! Look how naughty you are, getting all flustered at my mere touch."

The demon butler was trying to suppress the moans of pleasure that came from the heated touch; he had already given up on escape. It was obvious that there was no way out of this now, he could only bide his time and hope the idiotic reaper would untie him.

Grell grabbed Sebastian's shirt and jacket, and in one swift move ripped the fabric from the soft milky skin. He stopped to admire the flawless body writhing beneath him, soft rose colored nipples erect from both the rush off cool air and the intimate contact. Without warning Grell reached forwards and gave one of the nipples a light pinch.

"Mha!" Sebastian let out a choked mewl, his blood red eyes half lidded and hazy with lust. After seeing the reaction his kitten gave him the shinigami tweaked the nipple again, soon this started a stream of mewls as Grell played with the sensitive nubs. Feeling playful the crimson haired man leaned forwards and took one of the perk nipples into his mouth and began sucking on it, he ran his tongue over the sensitive skin. Grell grazed his teeth over it and Sebastian let out an out of character squeal of both pain and pleasure, the reaper lapped greedily at the blood that leaked from the small cut.

"As I thought, you look absolutely delectable in blood…" Grell purred into Sebastian's ear as he began to pull off the butler's pants. The shinigami pressed his lips to the soft petal pink ones of Sebastian's and kissed him fiercely, the demon gasped in surprise at the action giving the reaper a chance to plunge his tongue into his lover's mouth. Unlike rumors say about demon's and their mouths, Sebastian's mouth was actually rather tasty; Grell explored every nook and cranny of the wet cavern, savoring the sweet taste of cake, chocolate, and even the taste of blood.

Sebastian's eyes widened as his mouth was invaded, how could he let this happen? He was the demon butler of the Phantomhive household! To be reduced to this? Being raped and molested by a blasted god of death? It was a disgrace, not to mention embarrassing. And the worst part was…

…He kind of liked it.

Sure he was a butler and had to follow every command a child gave him, but that was amusing and Ceil didn't really hold much power over him. There was only a contract, and being a powerful demon as he was, Sebastian had never been dominated before. Especially by someone as annoying and strange as Grell, but he had to admit now that he was underneath the shinigami; the green eyed man had a certain charm about him that made this all the more arousing.

Sebastian gasped loudly when the last of his clothing from ripped from him Grell ran his lustful gaze up and down, taking in everything he could. The fact that the demon's shaft was half hard didn't escape his attention, "Looks who's been a dirty pet, your getting pleasure out of this. I told you that you would."

Grell gripped Sebastian's semi hard length and tugged at it, earning him another satisfying mewl from his dark haired kitten. The shinigami began rubbing the shaft in his hand, bringing it to life as the demon butler let out a needy moan. Smiling at his work Grell rubber his thumb over the head of the erection, Sebastian let out a whine and bucked into the reaper's hand, practically begging for more friction. The action had Grell's own bulge twitching as his pants tightened.

The shinigami grinned from ear to ear as he fondled with Sebastian's balls and rubbed his erection, he doubted his demon pet could even think straight anymore. Leaning down he gave the twitching head a tentive lick and watched for a reaction. The sudden contact surprised Sebastian; he bucked up again into the touch, tears forming in his eyes from both pleasure and humiliation. Giggling Grell began running his tongue up and down Sebastian's length, precum smeared onto his face as the demon's erection began to weep.

He pulled his head off Sebastian's cock and decided that this would be a good time to prepare his pet; Grell stuck two fingers into Sebastian's mouth and gathered as much saliva as possible. Then he brought his lubed up fingers to the demon's butt and slowly shoved one finger in.

"Gah! I-it h-mha-hurts!" Sebastian said through tears and gasps, Grell showered his face with loving kisses and ran his free hand comfortingly through Sebastian's raven locks. Once the demon butler seemed to adjust and calm down Grell began to thrust the finger in and out of the tight hole. Soon he added a second one and began to scissor his fingers reaching deeply to find the magic spot.

"Nyah!" Sebastian let out a cat like sound when his prostate was prodded at. Grell grinned at the sound his pet made and prodded at the sweet spot again with his talented fingers.

Deciding that he had teased his pet enough Grell pulled his fingers from within his adorable kitten and grinned at the sound of protest emitting from the butler. "Don't worry my cute little kitten, I have something better. Then you can cum all you want!"

After kissing Sebastian once more and releasing his abused lips Grell pulled out his hardened cock, precum already dripping from the tip. He flipped Sebastian on to his knees and lined up his erection with the demon's adorable pucker that was his butt hole.

"W-wait! Please don't put it in!" Sebastian couldn't believe that he was really begging a god of death, "Please!" It wasn't like he was scared; he's just never been bottom with a man before… Okay, he was scared.

"Too late now Sebby," Grell purred. "I promise that you'll enjoy this. Now it might hurt a little at first but I promise it'll feel real good after."

With that said Grell slowly pushed the head of his cock into the tight heat, he let out of moan as he pushed in deeper. Sebastian whimpered as Grell pushed all the way in, giving a moment for the demon to adjust Grell began to thrust at a slow pace at first but was slowly picking up speed.

"Nyah! G-Grell!" Sebastian shouted as he gripped the head board.

"Call me Grell-sama," he said between breaths. The shinigami looked down at his slutty kitten and smirked at the wonderful sight of his favorite color painted over his lover's face. A huge blush had formed on the demon as he was ruthlessly pounded into, his prostate being hit dead on every time; saliva trickled down his chin as the butler's mind was wiped of nothing but the pain and pleasure of the moment.

Grell reached down and began to stroke his kitten's length as he thrust into Sebastian at an inhuman pace, Surprisingly through this whole time, the cat ear piece had stayed perfectly intact atop the demon's head, the sight was something amazing to behold though.

"Mah…unh…Nya!" Sebastian didn't even realize that every time the shinigami pounded into him, he would meet that thrust with one of his own.

At last Grell grabbed Sebastian's hips and added an extra burst of energy and pounded even harder and faster into the abused hole. Pleasure sky rocketed as both were pushed over the edge.

"Nyahg-G…Gre-ell-sama!" Sebastian let out one last choked moan as he came on the red and silk sheets. Grell feeling the velvety heat around his length tighten and thrust harshly balls deep one last time and came with a loud shout of "Sebastian!" and collapsed onto his kitten. Both spent.

Grell pulled out of Sebastian and wrapped his arms around the demon whom was breathing raggedly, "I love you Sebby."

Sebastian let out an almost inaudible, "You'll pay for this damn shinigami…" Before falling asleep, something he normally never did but was completely tired now.

Grell chuckled and ran his hands through his kitten's soft raven hair, after pecking the demon's soft petal lips he pulled a clean cover over the two and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his little demon's waist.

* * *

My first smut…. Please don't be too harsh but some constructive criticism is always welcomed! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
